kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 67
A General's Talents is the 67th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Ou Ki asked Shin if he is willing to make a bet on who is going to win this fight. The instinctual or the strategical general. Heki asks Shin to forget this and to get back into formation. He tells everyone that they have to concentrate on how they are going to slay the Wei general. He then asks Ou Ki to stop with these jokes. Ou Ki tells Heki however that this isn't a joke. This is a eternal theme among the generals. On a other hill the Haku Ki Sai camp, notices that the Kyuu Gen got captured by Qin. Haku Ki Sai is surprised to see Go Kei us a spear wall formation. Then he sees a Cavalry unit headed towards Go Kei army. They notice its Qin soldiers. Heki is being notified of this event as well and counted their numbers to the 5000. Heki then realizes its Duke Hyou unit. After hearing this Shin wants to see what kind of general he is. The other Wei generals are descending the hills towards Go Kei as well. Ou Ki tells that unless Duke Hyou is the center Duke Hyou wouldn't be satisfied. He also states that in this long era of warfare, the size of armies has continuously increased year after year all the way till now where we war with hundreds of thousands of men. However, as the armies have grown larger, the talents of its generals have also become more and more crucial as to whether one is victorious or is defeated. Ultimately, war belongs to its generals. Go Kei can't understand whats Duke Hyou is thinking and Duke Hyou can't see trough every Go Kei strategy. The battle has progressed already far, but we can still not see whose version of war is correct. We wont know the answer until ones head is flying. Go Kei is being notified of Duke Hyou approach. The Wei soldiers resonded immediately and changed their formation. Duke Hyou however pierced trough Go Kei defenses easily and is chocked by this display of power. Ou Ki states that if he would fight Duke Hyou, Duke Hyou would give him a run for his money. He also states that his army is slightly stronger than his army. He would also be able to smash trough 1 or 2 of my formations. Go Kei quickly calls for Ma Ki and Shu Ki. Heki refused to accept that the war belongs to its generals. Because what ere those who died then. Heki orders his unit to help Duke Hyou advance. Characters *Shin *Baku Koshin mentioned *Go Kei *Heki *Ou Ki *Duke Hyou Characters Introduced *Haku Ki Sai *Ma Ki mentioned *Shu Ki mentioned Chapter Notes *Which type of general is stronger, instinctual or strategical is a eternal theme among the generals. *Duke Hyou unit is a 5000 men Cavalry unit that is headed towards Go Kei army. *The other Wei generals are descending the hills towards Go Kei. *Go Kei is being notified of Duke Hyou approach. *Ou Ki states that if he would fight Duke Hyou, Duke Hyou would give him a run for his money. *Heki refused to accept that the war belongs to its generals. *Heki orders his unit to help Duke Hyou advance. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga